


Three’s A Crowd

by essexmermaid



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essexmermaid/pseuds/essexmermaid
Summary: Fred Thursday would do anything for his girlfriend Shirley Trewlove. But is she asking too much this time?  Morse saves Fred from humiliation.





	1. Chapter 1

The two of them were sitting together at the table in Thursday’s kitchen. She’d just explained to him that she’d had a conversation with a mutual friend. And he suddenly exploded with shock and anger.

“You’ve done what?” shouted Detective Chief Inspector Fred Thursday, “Why in God’s name have you asked him?”  
Shirley was taken aback. She’d never seen Thursday as angry as this, and he’d never before lost his temper with her.  
“Well, I, er…” she stumbled “You said is was OK to ask someone”  
“Yes!” he barked, “But not just anyone, you should have asked me first”  
“But I did” she protested “You said I could ask so I did”  
“Dear God!” he fumed. Thursday rolled his eyes and tipped back his head to eloquently express “Fuck Me!” without having to say it out loud.

Thursday pushed back the chair and stood up, turning his back on her to grip the edge of the sink with both hands and stare angrily out of the kitchen window. He made a supreme effort to try to calm down. After a moment he turned back to her, his face still betraying his annoyance. 

In deliberately measured tones he continued “You can’t ask him. You just can’t. You’ll have to tell him it’s a mistake”  
She began to tremble a little, both in misery and frustration.   
“But you said…”she began again before trailing off. She bowed her head sadly.  
Thursday could see how miserable she was, and he sighed heavily. All his anger evaporated at seeing her downcast face.   
“Look” he tried, ”Let’s go this through again, eh, mebbe come up with someone else instead”  
She raised her face to him and replied stubbornly “But you said…!”  
Thursday groaned and shook his head. He didn’t want to argue with her. He hated to see that he’d upset her. He just wanted things to be right between them.

After his wife divorced him, Thursday had been a total wreck. He’d fallen to pieces, unable to cope with life without his family around him. The empty house was no longer a haven from the wickedness he came across at work in the police force. His wife had left him unhappily rattling round the former family home by himself. His daughter lived nearby in Oxford, visiting occasionally, but was closer to her mother. His son was abroad serving in the army, calling once in a while to sympathise but the young lad was out of his depth, unable to understand why his parents had separated. Thursday had been married to Win all his adult life, and now, suddenly, he wasn’t. It was too much to cope with on his own.

To help him during this, the lowest time in Thursday’s life, his colleagues at Cowley Police Station rallied round him. Their tolerance of his erratic moods and their small, unexpected kindnesses pulled him through those early dismal months of anguish. His boss, Chief Superintendent Bright, had called him in to his office to have a private word with him. Bright had insisted, quietly but firmly, that Thursday take time off to “see to things” before returning to work. It had been a lifeline thrown to Thursday who drank himself into a stupor each night and woke bewildered each morning. It was a small mercy for his team too, who were finding it increasingly difficult to deal with Thursday’s anger and hurt, though not directed at them, which was so unlike his normal professional self. Poor Fred, they agreed, needed time off to pull himself together. He took two weeks off, exhausted and in despair, sitting alone at home asking himself how the hell he’d ended up like this.

During his time off Thursday might well have been abandoned to his own devices, left to stew in his anger and bitterness. Fortunately for him, his friends from the police station took it upon themselves to check up on him. Jim Strange called round with meals he’d cooked to share with Thursday; Jim was becoming quite a good cook, bringing round chilli con carne and lamb casserole to make sure Thursday was eating properly. Morse sat with him several evenings, hardly talking, both of them drinking heavily and several times Morse fell asleep on the sofa clutching his whiskey glass until Thursday shook him awake to send him home in the early hours of the morning. But it was WPC Shirley Trewlove who really got him back on his feet. She was kind and attentive, gently persuading him to look after himself and focus on getting back to work. 

Even after he returned to work, somewhat haggard but much more in control of himself, Shirley’s attention continued. He found himself looking forward to her visits to his home which soon became daily calls; he’d take the trouble to smarten himself up, clear away the empty whiskey bottles and dirty dishes, and remain cheerful as long as she was with him.

Thursday knew his longing for her was a reaction to his own miserable situation, but he needed Shirley’s company more than anything. He had quickly become infatuated with her. And, he suspected, she knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

To settle their argument in the kitchen, Thursday put out his hand, palm up on the kitchen table. Seated opposite him, WPC Shirley Trewlove put her small hand in his. Gently he wrapped his fingers around hers and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. 

“I’m sorry sweetheart, it’s just that it came as a surprise, that’s all” he said. He could forgive her anything.  
She asked hesitantly “You’re not angry with me then?”  
“No, of course not” He had given in completely.  
Shirley smiled in relief. She knew she would get what she wanted from him. She stood up and pushed her way onto his lap. Winding her arm round his neck, she said “Let’s kiss and make up?”  
He laughed “Come here!” and pulled her close.

Shirley leaned in to kiss him, deliberately teasing him with soft kisses. Thursday kissed her back, holding her tightly in his arms. He knew where this would lead. They’d be in bed together in five minutes, and it would be bliss. He knew she was half his age, he knew his was an old fool to believe that this would last, but while it did, dear God she made him happy.

They had been going out together for a couple of months now, or courting as Thursday liked to call it. At first Trewlove had just been a thoughtful colleague, concerned for him following his bitter divorce. That had led to her calling round to his house every day after work, and him looking forward to her visits as the highlight of his day. Until one evening when she’d stood on tiptoe to kiss him goodnight before she left, he had bent down to offer her his cheek and she’d taken his face in her hands and very deliberately kissed him on the mouth. He’d kissed her back. His heart had leapt with joy. This attractive young woman had become the only thing he cared about. The pain of his divorce could be put aside for the moment while he held her in his arms. It had taken just a few short months for Fred to fall head over heels in love with her.

After their argument in the kitchen, Trewlove had indeed kissed and made up with him. She’d led Thursday upstairs to his bedroom, where they’d made love quietly and urgently.

As he lay back against the pillows, Thursday cuddled her in to his side and relaxed, feeling completely satisfied. Trewlove however wriggled out from under his arm and elbowed herself up to look him in the face.  
“You’re still OK to go ahead with this tomorrow aren’t you?” she asked.  
“Well, it’s just that…”  
”But you said you’d do it!” she interrupted.  
“I know but…”  
Again she talked over him “It’s the 1970s Fred. Everyone’s doing it. Don’t be such a spoil sport!”

Thursday considered this for a moment. It was true that times had changed and things were different now, but he held strong moral opinions and he couldn’t see himself enjoying this.

Shirley carried on “Don’t let me down now, not after I’ve set my heart on it”.  
Thursday sighed without replying. He could not deny her anything, partly through fear of losing her but mostly because he genuinely wanted to do anything he could to please her.  
“Good” she concluded. “It’s all arranged. He’ll be here tomorrow at seven”.  
Thursday hesitated before asking “What exactly have you arranged with him?”  
Shirley rolled her eyes impatiently.   
“Just like you agreed, he’ll join us for drinks and then...” and here she paused to giggle with excitement “then we’ll come upstairs for a threesome!”.

Thursday’s heart sank. He couldn’t think of anything worse than lying in bed watching some other bloke making love to his own girlfriend. He must have been mad to agree to this when she first suggested it.

In sharp contrast to Thursday’s reluctance, Shirley was relishing the encounter.   
“It’ll be such fun” she declared, thinking how much fun she was going to have with two men vying for her attention.   
“Just think, the two of you, one either side of me, squeezed into this big bed together!”.  
“Alright, so I agreed to do it” he huffed, “but couldn’t you have asked someone else, anyone else? Why did you have to ask Morse?”.


	3. Chapter 3

Trewlove was lying with Thursday in his bed, arguing about arrangements for the following evening. She had persuaded him, much against his better judgement, to agree to a threesome with another man, in the spirit of the swinging Seventies. Thursday had reluctantly agreed, frightened that he was not satisfying her, and that if he didn’t play along with her sexual games then she’d probably leave him. Trewlove was excited by the prospect and had invited Morse to join them tomorrow night to make up their threesome.

“But why did you have to invite him of all people” groaned Thursday.  
“I thought you liked Morse” she threw back, taking charge of the conversation and determined the romp would go ahead as she’d planned.  
“I do like him” Thursday admitted, “only to work with, not to go to bed with. He’s my bagman for God’s sake”.  
“Well it’s done now” she snapped, “He’s said yes and he’s coming tomorrow and it’s going to be fun”.

Thursday shut up after that realising she was becoming annoyed with him. There was no getting out of this. He drew her close, kissing the top of her head as she settled down to go sleep against his shoulder. He spent an anxious night lying awake, worrying about the prospect of sharing his girlfriend with any other man, let alone with Morse. But it was what she wanted and Thursday was desperate enough to go along with this for her sake.

The next day at the station, Thursday kept his head down and spent most of the day in his office dealing with paperwork. He wanted to avoid Morse because he was acutely aware that any encounter between them at work would be excruciatingly embarrassing.

Reading through a witness statement from a recent case, Thursday saw from the corner of his eye that someone had stepped into his office without knocking or announcing themselves. He looked up slowly, knowing it could only be Morse. His bagman stood there, shuffling uncomfortably from one foot to the other and clearing his throat without speaking.

“Well?” said Thursday flatly.  
“Oh, er, it’s just that, well…” Morse began then blurted out “Shirley said something yesterday, sir”.  
“Oh. Well” Thursday replied. He beckoned Morse forward into his office, then waved his hand back again to indicate that Morse shut the door behind him.  
“What exactly did she say?” Thursday asked once the office door was closed.  
“Well, that she’d like me to come over to your house tonight. At seven. And stay over. Have a threesome, she said”  
Thursday suppressed a groan. He had hoped beyond anything that there might have been enough of a misunderstanding to wriggle out of this awful predicament. But no, Shirley had been quite clear to Morse that he was to join them for the night.  
“And you said yes I suppose” replied Thursday.  
“Oh, yes” agreed Morse, “of course I did”. 

Thursday narrowed his eyes at the young man in front of him. At the best of times he found Morse difficult to read, but now he saw that Morse was blushing and appeared to be excited. Thursday put this down to the prospect of making love to Trewlove that very evening, that Morse would be flattered by her invitation to join them, and possibly have some idea of shaming his governor by shagging his girlfriend right under his nose.  
“I’m looking forward to it” Morse offered. “Thankyou for the invitation” he added politely.  
“Seven then Morse” sighed Thursday and dismissed him.

As soon as Morse had left the office, Thursday put his head in his hands and moaned softly in despair. He was trapped now, in this awful web that Trewlove had spun around the three of them, and wanted more than anything to find a way out of it.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day at the station passed slowly. Thursday eventually pulled on his hat and coat and left the police station without a word to Morse who was still working at his desk. Thursday plodded home, with a heavy tread, to face what he thought could only be certain humiliation and heartbreak. As he poured himself a large whiskey, the doorbell rang and he opened it to let in Trewlove. She was very excited that her plans of sexual freedom were about to be fulfilled, and very much looking forward to becoming the liberated young woman she’d planned to be. 

“Is everything ready?” she asked, “upstairs I mean”.  
Thursday looked blankly at her shining face and shrugged. He sat dejectedly on the sofa in the lounge, nursing his tumbler.  
“Oh Fred” she admonished “didn’t you put fresh sheets on the bed like I told you to?”  
Thursday put his hand to his forehead in a vague motion, and Trewlove turned on her heel.  
“I’ll just have to do it myself” she called over her shoulder as she raced upstairs impatiently.

Thursday downed his first large whiskey while Trewlove was upstairs changing the bed. He poured himself another.  
Trewlove came running down the stairs again, looking to see if anything else needed to be made ready. She reached out to plump up the cushions on the sofa.  
“He won’t even notice those” said Thursday, more aware than most how little store Morse set by everyday items.  
“Well I want everything to be ready for him” she replied.  
As she reached across him, Thursday caught her wrist and pulled her down to his level. He looked her in the eye sadly, disappointed that she could be so excited about something that was about to hurt him so badly, something of her own making. Trewlove laughed carelessly, pecked him on the cheek and tried to pull away, but he held her a moment longer knowing this would be the last time she belonged only to him. He leaned over and kissed her hard one last desperate time.  
“What’s that for?” she laughed.  
“I love you Shirley” he said, but she hardly heard him for at that moment the doorbell rang.  
“That’ll be him” she squealed in delight, “He’s on time for once”.  
Thursday dropped his gaze to his drink, downed the rest of it and poured another stiff one.

“Hi Morse, come in” he heard Trewlove say and the front door closed. Morse mumbled something Thursday couldn’t catch. Morse stuck his head around the lounge door and nodded in greeting. Thursday nodded back. Morse produced a half bottle of scotch from his coat pocket and waved it at Thursday. Without a word, Thursday got up to fetch Morse a glass from the sideboard and poured him a drink. Morse hovered in the doorway clutching the glass of whiskey, both men standing awkwardly without speaking.

Trewlove bustled into the room, pushing past Morse and looking from one to the other.   
“Well” she announced with a thrill in her voice, “drink up and we’ll get started”.  
Thursday and Morse both emptied their glasses in silence.  
“Come on then Morse, let me show you the way” she gushed, forgetting that he already knew his way around the Thursdays’ house very well indeed. She grabbed Morse by the hand and dragged him into the hall.  
“Just a minute, uh, my coat…” he stammered.  
“Oh, come on” she laughed, letting go of him, “let’s get upstairs! I can’t wait!”.  
Trewlove ran upstairs in high spirits then called down over the bannisters, “Last one in’s a sissy!”.  
Thursday reached out to Morse a second stiff drink he’d poured him which Morse gratefully accepted. Thursday made his way slowly upstairs, leaving Morse in the hall gulping down the whiskey.


	5. Chapter 5

In the bedroom Trewlove had already undressed and dived into bed. Thursday sat on the edge of the bed undressing slowly while Trewlove fidgeted with impatience.

“Come on, quick, he’ll be up here any minute” she urged.  


Thursday swung himself into bed and lay back, only to be shoved across to the far side of the mattress after Trewlove climbed over him.  
“I’ll lie in the middle” she giggled, “That’ll be best”.  
Thursday extended his arm so she could rest her head on it, not inclined to argue. He felt numb, too dejected to discuss the awkward situation she’d put them in, and his own stupidity at agreeing to go along with it. He just wanted this over and done with.

Thursday and Trewlove lay together for some minutes, him silent and grim, her wriggling with excitement. Eventually she grew impatient waiting for Morse and yelled out to him.  
“Come on Morse, hurry up, everyone’s waiting”.  


They heard Morse climbing the stairs slowly and he stepped into the bedroom. Morse took a long look at the two of them in bed together and turned away to sit with his back to them on the edge of the bed.

“Let’s get started now we’re all here” Trewlove breathed, leaning into Thursday to kiss him. Thursday closed his eyes and kissed her back, somewhat halfheartedly, unable to ignore Morse perched sulkily on the edge of the bed.  
“Mmm” she hummed happily as she broke away from the kiss, “it’ll be even better when Morse joins in”.  
Thursday was deeply hurt by her lack of consideration for him, and tried hard to pretend that sharing her was not killing him inside.

“Oh, Morse, you’d better hurry up, I’m ready for you. Come and get me!” she teased.  


Morse was slowly tugging off his clothes, letting them drop anyhow on the floor. At last he shrugged off his underwear and rolled naked into bed beside Trewlove. She turned to him immediately, turning her back on Thursday who clenched his teeth and closed his eyes in frustration. Thursday tried not to listen as Trewlove whispered sweet nothings to Morse, encouraging him to kiss her, touch her, hold her.  


“Oh Morse” he heard her say, “why don’t you kiss me?”. 

At that moment, Thursday felt the weight of Morse’s arm, thrown across Trewlove, shift to his own chest. Morse had squashed Trewlove in between them and reached across to stroke Thursday. Thursday was still lying on his back, his arm and shoulder pinned underneath Trewlove. He opened his eyes to glance over Trewlove’s head to try to make out what Morse was up to. To his surprise, he found Morse staring back at him. Morse slid his hand across Thursday’s collar bone and delicately trailed his fingertips around Thursday’s throat. Morse was looking directly at Thursday, trying to get some message across with the intensity of his gaze. Thursday frowned a little. The lad’s gorgeous blue eyes were wide with emotion, making Thursday catch his breath. He wasn’t sure what to make of Morse’s tender touch.

“Oof Morse” said Trewlove, “careful you’re squashing me”.  


Crushed between the two men, she struggled to make herself a bit of room. Morse and Thursday shared a glance of mutual amusement and smiled at one another. Thursday began to think this wasn’t going to be so bad after all and rolled on his side, cuddling in behind Trewlove.  
“You’ll have to wait your turn” she said firmly elbowing Thursday’s arm off her shoulder, “Morse is first tonight”.

Thursday was hurt to be rebuffed but distracted as Morse was still caressing him, running the back of his fingers softly across the other man’s cheek, pressing his thumb gently to the corner of his mouth, touching and stroking him while gazing longingly at him. Thursday to his surprise quite liked it and nuzzled his face into Morse’s open palm. Morse smiled sweetly at Thursday, his intense gaze never leaving his face. Morse’s fingers drifted lightly to Thursday’s temples where he stroked his long fingers through the older man’s greying hair. Thursday felt a great weight fall away as Morse’s fingertips gently circled his temples and soothed his brow.

“Oh yeah Morse, are you ready, do you want to do it straight away?” came a little voice from between them.  


Thursday glanced down to see Trewlove was kissing Morse’s chest as he leant past her to fondle Thursday instead. Morse ignored her and dropped his hand down Thursday’s broad back, stroking him in long firm sweeps of his hand. Morse raised himself up on one elbow and shifted his weight further over almost laying on top of Trewlove. As Thursday looked up, Morse stretched across and kissed him gently on the lips. Astonished, Thursday blinked hard and lay still. Morse hesitated then kissed him again. Thursday let him. 

Morse was staring hard at Thursday’s lips, waiting for a sign that he could kiss him again. Thursday leaned a little towards Morse and the kisses began in earnest. This time Thursday reached out to slip his hand behind the back of Morse’s head and pull him close. Thursday closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Morse’s hard kiss, his tongue running across Morse’s soft lips. Morse pulled away a fraction then carefully nipped his teeth against Thursday’s pouting bottom lip. They kissed again and held the kiss for a long time, murmuring and breathing heavily.

“Hey Morse, shift over a bit will you” said Trewlove from beneath him.  


Obligingly Morse shifted but not into Shirley’s arms. Instead he hauled himself across onto Thursday’s chest without breaking off from kissing him. Thursday ran his hands over Morse’s muscled back, firm but skinny, and found he liked the way Morse shivered when he did so. He reached down to pat Morse’s neat little bum then took a handful and squeezed hard. Morse arched back in response, breaking away from Thursday’s kisses and laughing down at him. Thursday grinned back, enjoying teasing his young man. He felt his own excitement rising as Morse shifted his lean body onto Thursday’s own. Morse leant his forearms on Thursday’s solid chest, looking down to watch Thursday’s face light up as Morse wriggled his bony hip against Thursday’s erection jammed between their bellies. Thursday’s heavy lids dropped low and his mouth fell open a little, his bottom lip shining. Morse realised that he had never seen his adored governor looking quite so sexy or content. 

“Morse…” said Trewlove somewhat uncertainly.  


“I’ve got what I want right here” he replied without even tearing his gaze from Thursday’s face.  


Trewlove shoved her way out from under Morse and knelt beside them, watching with confusion as the other two in her hotly anticipated threesome continued without her. Instead of being the centre of attention, she was now just an onlooker watching Morse make love to the man he cleared adored.

Gradually Morse bent back down to kiss Thursday’s throat and chest, slowly inching down his body. Thursday cupped the young man’s head gently in one hand, the other gripping Morse by the shoulder. He lifted his own head to watch his lad place firm kisses across his ribs then on his soft belly. As he did so, Morse reached down to grasp Thursday’s big cock. Thursday tipped his head back with a moan, shoving his hips up to push back into Morse’s firm grip.

“Oh my lad, my sweet lad” murmured Thursday. 

It felt good to admit that Morse was turning him on; he had earlier feared that he would be left out when Morse was invited to join them as a threesome. Instead Morse now had turned his full attention onto Thursday and seemed delighted to be allowed to do so. Thursday really wanted Morse to continue, it felt so good to be so adored, and Thursday was deeply grateful to him.

“Sir, I want to…Fred…let me...” Morse muttered, “I’ve wanted to do this for so long”.  
“I know lad, I know. It’s alright. I want you to…”  
“You mean everything to me, you know, everything” Morse was whispering against his belly.  
“You’re alright, Morse, you’re alright. I know. I’ve always known” Thursday finally admitted.

Morse laid his burning hot cheek for a long moment on Thursday’s belly. He held Thursday’s cock in his fist and began to tug it slowly up and down. He opened his mouth and licked the swollen tip making Thursday groan with pleasure. Thursday’s fingers ran through Morse’s curls then pressed against the back of his head firmly steering him towards his cock. Morse licked his lips and took Thursday’s cock tenderly in his mouth for a single suck. He swung up onto his knees, straddling Thursday’s thighs, and bent his head down to swallow him deeply. Thursday’s fingers tightened in Morse’s hair as Morse sucked rhythmically, with Thursday’s whole body now rigid with desire. Nearing his climax, Thursday tried to push Morse away but his devoted lad kept his mouth wrapped firmly round his aching cock until Thursday took a fistful of hair and wrenched his head away painfully. Morse gasped in pain and frustration as Thursday shuddered and panted.  


“Not yet, not yet lad” gasped Thursday.

“No not like that” cried Shirley, shoving Morse out of the way. 

She had seen as much as she could take, her plans of making love to both men now in tatters, she was upset and jealous. She swung her leg over Thursday and holding his slick cock upright, she slid herself down onto it. Thursday’s eyes opened wide and his mouth fell open, making a strangulated sound. Trewlove bounced up and down on him for a few hot strokes before he came with a surprised roar. She collapsed knowing that she had been the one to finally make him come and fell forward onto his chest gasping with relief.

Thursday still had hold of Morse’s curls. He gradually released his grip and let Morse go. Morse leaned over him behind Shirley’s back and gently kissed him on the lips. They looked into each other’s eyes for a long moment before Thursday raised an eyebrow and Morse grinned at him. 

“Oh, Morse are you leaving?” Trewlove said pointedly as Morse clambered off the bed to pull on his clothes. 

He nodded. She was glad to have Thursday to herself again. She rolled off her lover’s chest and snuggled into his side. They listened as Morse padded out to the bathroom, then down the stairs and heard the front door close behind him as he left.

“I’m never doing that again” huffed Trewlove. “He wanted you all to himself. He didn’t even look twice at me. There’s no point having a threesome is there, it’s better just the two of us”.  
She looked up at him and smiled sweetly, still put out thinking about Morse’s attentions. Fred bent to kiss her softly, delighted as she kissed him back enthusiastically. She slipped her arms around his neck and sighed happily. Thursday was touched by her affection and extremely grateful that she felt that way.

“Sweetheart, let’s just keep ourselves to ourselves, eh?” murmured Thursday thoroughly satisfied with this outcome. 

He laid back, cuddling his love, and wondering how much Morse had done to ensure the right result for him. Morse had known he would make Shirley jealous. Clever Morse. Clever lad. Thursday realised that Morse had read the situation correctly; Shirley’s impatience and Fred’s reluctance to have a threesome. And Morse had manoeuvred both of them back into one another’s arms. Whatever he had wanted for himself, Morse had made sure that Shirley never took Fred for granted again.

But a niggling doubt remained in Thursday’s sharp mind. Morse could not have faked that could he, those kisses and caresses, those longing looks? He knew that Morse had truly wanted him, that Morse had enjoyed making love to him. And Fred knew too in his heart of hearts that he had wanted Morse, badly. He sighed contentedly, allowing himself to linger just for a moment longer on the memory of his golden lad and smile to himself knowing he was deeply, truly loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Fred Thursday deserves much more comfort than he gets in the TV series, so here’s a dollop of Fred-love. And Shirley Trewlove is a character I admire in the series so apologies for making her such a cow in this story!


End file.
